Always With You
by drago123
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi knows each other at the age of 6. My first fanfic, I suck in summaries... KaiShin, slight and i mean slight ShinRan Kaito x Aoko! Haitus for undetermined time!
1. The Meeting

_**Ok this is my first Fanfic enjoy and this is meant to be a one-shot but I will think about continuing if there are reviews asking me to continue.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Cased Closed all I owned is a stupid dog that bites me, and a MacBook. The only thing that I claim is this story line with the characters I don't own. Ok now to the warnings**_

_**Warning: I might consider this to be Male x Male in the later chapters (If you ask me to continue…) and the first few chapters will contain cute sweet innocent friendship between Kaito and Shinichi. Rated T just to be safe! ( if you want lemon just leave me a review and I will think about it…)**_

It was an early morning during summer, Shinichi woke up and walked down the stairs towards the bathroom. He heard laughter _"Is there some guest?" _He went toward the leaving room and "OW!" he was knocked down by a boy his age. "What was that for!" They screamed in unison. To Shinichi surprise he saw a mirror version of him other than hairstyle and clothes they look exactly alike!

"Oh Shin-Chan this is Kuroba Kaito, he is the son of Kuroba Toichi your father talked about. Kai-Chan this is Kudo Shinichi my son," Yukiko said. " Hi Kai-Chan." "Hi Shin-Chan" The 6 year olds were interrupted by their fathers, Kudo Yusaku and Kuroba Toichi, " Ah Shinichi you are awake, would you mind if you go play with Kaito at the park after breakfast, would you?" Yusaku asked, " Of course not Otou-san!" "That would be a great idea I will go help Yukiko with preparing breakfast!" Kuroba Chikage exclaimed.

During breakfast, Kaito jumped up in fright when he saw salmon in his plate and went and hid behind Shinichi ,who was confused, with tears of fear at the side of his eyes while Chikage and Yukiko can't help it and secretly took photos of their cuteness while Yusaku and Toichi could help but giggle at their adorableness.

"Neh Kai-Chan." "Hai? Shin-Chan?" "Toichi-Oji-San is a magician right?" "Yeah?" Kaito replied not really sure what Shinichi is going on with. "Then can you show me some tricks?" Upon saying that, Kaito made a rose appear and gave it to Shinichi. "Cool can I try?" " Okay but it takes lots of…" Kaito have not even finish his sentence when Shinichi made another appear out of nowhere. "Wow how did you know that?" " Well you just have to look at the trick carefully and you just know it, but only if the trick is simple if it is not I will have to have sometime to think about it." "Neh why don't I teach you some?" "No I will pass, I like to solve tricks than learning it." Kaito was surprise, his friends beg him to teach him magic tricks but when he gave and offer to Shinichi he didn't expected him to reject it. _"Shinichi is weird." _Kaito thought.

"Now be sure to take good care of Kai-Chan, ok? Shin-Chan?" Yukiko said "Hai!" When they reached the park it was very empty. Kaito and Shinichi started a game of hide and seek. Shinichi is a very good seeker but Kaito was always hiding in the most ridiculous places, one time he even hid up a tree and but Shinichi took only 10 min to find him.

It was Kaito's turn to seek " Shin-Chan ready or not here I come!" He turned around an accidentally knocked onto a solid big figure in front of him. "Dammit you midget apologies NOW!" Without saying Kaito stood up and tried to run away when the bully grabbed his arm and threw him down to the ground, he had a scrapped arm and knee. "Apologies now!" the bully demanded. "Why should I you are nothing but a big bully!" That had really angered the bully as he now have started to kick Kaito. Kaito only started crying he somehow got his ankle twisted, the bully seemed satisfied. When Shinichi heard Kaito cry he knew something was amiss and saw the bully still kicking the crying Kaito. "Stay away from Kai-Chan!" he shouted as he kicked a can hitting the bully in the face and chasing him away. Shinichi now turned to his crying friend " Kai- Chan its awright now."

Shinichi and Kaito's parents were not really pleased to see Kaito's state while Chikage bandage. Shinichi was feeling like crying, it was his responsibility to take care of Kaito but he did not manage to stop the bully before Kaito gets injured.

After a while the two boys were sitting on the couch watching tv while their parents went out to buy ingredients for lunch. "Um Kai-Chan?" "Hai?" "Sorry, I was suppose to take care of you but did not manage to stop the big bully from hurting you sorry." "Aww… Shin-Chan you don't have to be sowy you did chase the big bully away." With that Kaito cuddled with Shinichi and they both slept on the couch cuddly with each other.

_**Ok I know it is short and you may complain but this is my first fanfic so keep in mind about that. All I need is 1 nice review and I will think about continuing it.**_


	2. Awkward Moments

_**Ok I finally decided to continue my story and hopefully it will be good**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed, as I am too damn stupid to be as smart as the person who owned it. And if anything here is the same as yours I am really sorry it was not intentional **_

_**Warning: May contain Yaoi (Male x Male) Adorableness may make you turn insane.**_

"We're home!" Yukiko exclaimed only to see Shinichi and Kaito cuddling with each other and sleeping. " Aww…" Yukiko and Chikage wished they were holding their cameras taking photos while the men have to go and ruin the adorable scene by waking the boys up.

"Shinichi, Kaito-kun. Wake up. Get ready for lunch," Yusake spoke before turning to the two women who were making faces of annoyance clearly wanting to see more of the boys' adorableness. The boys continued to stay on the couch watching TV while a news started on TV. "Kaitou Kid have challenged the police by sending a warning letter stating to steal the magnificent cursed diamond the " Hope" diamond (I know the diamond is not in japan but lets just think that it is in japan.) The police led by Nakameru Keibu the head of the Kid Capture team in japan…" " I doubt Oji-san will capture Kaitou Kid-san he is just too good!" exclaimed Kaito. " Kai-chan, Kaitou Kid is just a pesky thief and nothing more even though that said Oji-san is really a bad police considering that he did not even came close to catching Kaitou Kid." "Not true Shin-chan Kaitou Kid-san is a very good magician!" "He is just a thief," replied Shinichi. With that Kaito tackled Shinichi and press him on the sofa.

"Hey get off me! You're HEAVY!" "I am not just heavy but ticklish too!" Kaito replied while making a feather appears and slid it under Shinichi's shirt and touching his soft creamy skin and started tickling him. " He…y! St…o…p! Ok Ok Please!" Shinichi said with laughter as Kaito kept on tickling him, it was clear that Kaito was winning.

"Ahh…!" Shinichi started to moan when Kaito accidently move the feather touching Shinichi. Shinichi was shocked at hearing the sound that he never knew that he could make when they came out from his mouth. He suddenly notices Kaito staring at him not moving an inch as if he made a new discovery. " Umm Kai-Chan?" Kaito just stared ignoring Shinichi when suddenly " Why don't we make fish shaped burger!" Yukiko exclaimed from the kitchen. Kaito jumped up in fright and accidently trip and fall where his hands landed on Shinichi's groin area and his lips met with Shinichi's. "Mmm…!" Shinichi pushed Kaito away while the boys blushed from the "incident" that just happen and the two boys sat there in an awkward silence. " Shin-chan, Kai-chan! Get here for lunch!" Both boys then stood up and went towards the dining room. When they went into the room, Kaito immediately hid behind Shinichi making sure that there no finny little things and fortunately for him there was no finny things. The people in the room were staring at Chikage and Yukiko grinning and giggling but decided to shrug it off.

_After Lunch…_

"Shinichi!" Ran called out towards the house. "Hurry up and come out!" Sonoko shouted. "Hai!" Kaito and Shinichi shouted and when they came out, "Two Shinichi?" exclaimed Ran " Eh? 1 for Ran 1 for me?" Sonoko exclaimed. " Ran, Sonoko, this is Kuroba Kaito." " Wow you two look alike you sure you aren't twins?" " No but I hope so," " Kaito grinned.

After that they went to the park… (I am not going to describe about what they do as what they do is normal at the park no injury or anything.)

_During the evening…_

"Kai-chan its time to go!" "Okaa-san I don't wanna go." "Now now what do you want?" " I wanna stay with Shinichi for the summer!"

_**Ok I want to thank all people that reviewed so far and sorry that this is shorter than the first chapter I have been busy and this is my first fanfic so please review on how I can improve! Also I have been thinking that after this story there will be a sequel. I have planned it out but I have questions for all the readers, would you want Shinichi to shrink or/and Kaito to shrink, if you want Kaito or Shinichi and Kaito to shrink please give me the name that you want Kaito to have, it must be in this format: Edogawa _. I will start on a new story on Gundam Wing and update this story next time. See you soon!**_


	3. Notice!

_**Sorry everyone I know there are some that are waiting for the next chap but I have to tell you that me and my sister share this account (check my profile pic she is Michie) and she is the one that wrote this story. She met with an accident and is in a coma state so this story is going to be on haitus for an undetermined time. I will be updating my own story so you still can expect more from this account.**_

_**Sincerely Kaishi.**_


End file.
